1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrator element, and a vibrator, an oscillator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object including the vibrator element.
2. Related Art
As a vibrator element in the related art, a vibrator element including a base portion, an arm extending from the base portion, and a piezoelectric element arranged on a main surface of the arm has been known. In the vibrator element, the piezoelectric element includes a piezoelectric body layer, a first electrode layer provided on the main surface side of the piezoelectric body layer, and a second electrode layer provided on the side opposite to the main surface of the piezoelectric body layer; the first electrode layer includes an electrode layer arranged on the main surface side and a nitride layer arranged on the piezoelectric body layer side where the electrode layer and the nitride layer are stacked on each other; and the nitride layer is a nitride of an electrode material forming the electrode layer of the first electrode layer (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-228922).
In an embodiment of the vibrator element, Ti (titanium) is used for the electrode layer of the first electrode layer, while TiN (titanium nitride) is used for the nitride layer of the first electrode layer.
According to JP-A-2011-228922, in the vibrator element, the orientation of the piezoelectric body layer (AlN: aluminum nitride) formed on the nitride layer is improved by the nitride layer using TiN, and at the same time, a reduction in an effective electric field is suppressed, so that the arm can be efficiently vibrated.
However, the evaluation test performed by the present inventors of the invention has revealed that the vibrator element has room for improvement in the orientation (C-axis orientation) of the piezoelectric body layer (details will be described later).